


the usual

by entrechat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Parallel Writing Structures, first/last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/pseuds/entrechat
Summary: "Sugar"Osamu leans forward with a whisper of a laugh on his lip. "What did ya call me?""What?""Because if you were tryna flirt, I gotta tell ya that was a pretty bad attempt." Osamu punches in the order and shakes his head when the customer opens his mouth to correct him. "I was kiddin'. Can I get yer name or should I just call ya Sweetheart or somethin'?"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: SunaOsa





	the usual

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Mentioned Characters:  
> Ginjima Hitoshi, Oomimi Ren, Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke
> 
> SunaOsa Week Day Two; First/Last  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, happy reading~

Steam hisses as the espresso machine spills deep brown into two crystalline shot glasses. The cash register dings as payment is made. Somewhere a plate is pushed away, crumbs are all that remains. The bell above the door rings to signal a new customer. One of the baristas calls out a name.

Osamu takes it all in within a single inhale, eyes focused on tamping down coffee grounds.

With each pound of pressure being pushed down onto the tamper, Osamu’s ears are filled with the ambient noise inside the café. His eyes don’t move from the task at hand but that does nothing to stop each new wave of sound from being registered.

It’s a bit relaxing. Osamu doesn’t realize how relaxed it makes him until he pulls off the tamper with a twist and his shoulders come off loose.

He moves through the process of brewing a coffee with practiced ease, despite it being his first day on the job. He likes to consider himself a quick learner.

Hiss. Ding. Push. Ring. Name.

“Miya, I’m gonna take my break. Mind covering the register?”

Osamu startles out of where he had just set down a to-go coffee cup to be sent out and looks up to find the source of the voice, nodding once. He receives a pat on the shoulder as he takes up the post of his coworker, Hitoshi, at the cash register.

“Remember to smile.”

“Gin?”

“Yes?” Hitoshi glances over his shoulder with a smile lacking any real sincerity.

“Has anyone told you you’re a dick?”

Osamu hears rather than sees the rolling laughter as Hitoshi retires to the break room, and he can imagine the way Hitoshi’s shoulders bounce with each chuckle.

With a barely there roll of his eyes, Osamu looks forward to the next person in line. He corrects his expression into a grin that would placate his managers.

“What can I get started for ya?”

The customer steps closer, not looking up from his phone. Osamu can hear the faint clicking as he types away.

“My usual,” he says, voice lacking most, if not all, inflection.

Osamu takes a second. He blinks a few times and then decides that, _no_ he doesn’t know who this is. _It’s your first day here, Osamu. Idiot._ He tries to make a guess in his head as to what this man’s usual is, but he fears getting it wrong despite his usually good skills.

“M’sorry, but what would that be?” Osamu asks, head tilted.

“What I get everyday. Hibiscus tea with-“

The man looks up, eyes opening just a fraction more. It seems he’s just realized he’s never seen this particular barista before. Osamu raises an eyebrow and finds himself realizing just how striking those eyes are.

“Sugar.”

Osamu leans forward with a whisper of a laugh on his lips. “What did ya call me?”

“What?”

“Because if you were tryna flirt, I gotta tell ya that was a pretty a pretty bad attempt.” Osamu punches in the order and shakes his head when the customer opens his mouth to correct him. “I was kiddin’. Can I get yer name or should I just call ya Sweetheart or somethin’?”

If he looks close enough, Osamu swears he sees a blush. He doesn’t allow himself the chance to confirm his little observation. He does hear the soft ‘hmph’, though.

“Suna.”

Osamu grins, and this time he doesn’t feel the need to force it onto his features. “Suna,” he shoots back, drawing out the two syllables. “Just Suna?”

“Suna Rintarou.” There’s a moment where Rintarou grips his phone just a bit tighter, and Osamu calls it a victory.

“How ‘bout I make this one on the house, considerin’ the trouble I gave ya.”

He doesn’t wait for an argument, instead he slips some money notes from the front of his apron into the register and shuts it before there’s even a chance for objection.

“I’m not sure you can do that,” Rintarou mumbles.

“Oh m’sorry, which one of us works here?” Osamu asks, cheeky smirk weaving its way across his lips and up to his eyes. Rintarou’s eyes droop a bit and he looks back down at his phone, stepping off to the side to wait for his order.

Osamu _definitely_ calls that a victory.

Hiss. Ding. Push. Ring. Name.

The name being called out comes from Osamu’s own mouth as he raises the timbre of his voice an octave. “Suna,” he chirps out.

Rintarou, back to typing away at his phone, steps towards the counter to reach for his drink. Osamu slides it just far enough that Rintarou misses. He looks up from his phone in confusion and lazily props his chin up on his hand.

“Someone special yer textin’ there?”

There’s a snort. It’s an ugly little thing but it only amuses Osamu. “Uh, definitely not.”

“Lemme give ya someone then.”

Rintarou chuckles a bit and Osamu decides right then and there that it might be the nicest thing he’s ever heard. He could spend hours listening to that laugh. Learning each dip in pitch and swoop of breath. Rintarou slips his phone into his pocket curiously as Osamu fishes the marker he uses to write names on cups from his apron. He scribbles his number down on the top of the cup and slides it over to Rintarou.

“Osamu?” Rintarou reads, curious. His gaze drags from the cup in his hand to the name tag pinned to Osamu’s chest. “Miya Osamu. We’re on first name basis now?”

Osamu waves his hand flippantly, shoving his hands into his pockets immediately afterwards. “Just don’t leave me waitin’ for a phone call, yeah?” Rintarou purses his lips like he might actually be considering leaving Osamu high and dry, but then his mouth quirks in a grin and his tongue pokes out, tip just touching his canine.

“Thanks for the tea,” Rintarou nods, turning on his heel and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Osamu spots his eyes flicking back and forth between the lid of his cup and tapping on his phone.

The bell above the door rings.

Noises from inside filter back into Osamu’s ears and he slinks back towards the break room when Hitoshi finally emerges.

As soon as his body relaxes into a chair, feet propped up on the table, he lets out a long sigh. His wrists ache a bit and he notices how much more quiet it is in the break room then it is out among all the hubbub. It’s calming but keeps him on edge. His eyes flutter closed but only for a second.

Then, his phone rings.

____

Steam hisses, slower now, as the espresso machine spills deep brown into three crystalline shot glasses. The cash register dings, twice — it needs to be fixed, as payment is made. Somewhere a plate is pushed away, half a danish still remains. The bell above the door rings, a little too softly, to signal a new customer. One of the baristas almost groans out a name.

Osamu yawns at the monotony of it all, eyes bored while he steams milk.

He’s done this so many times at this point that Osamu doesn’t even realize he’s moving on muscle memory while pouring in the same boring design onto the surface of a latte. He’s dissatisfied with how it looks but can’t bring himself to care enough to start over.

It’s his last day working here anyways.

Hiss. Ding. Push. Ring. Name.

Always the same, changing only to Osamu’s ears as the hours drag on and his body succumbs to the apathy he feels for this job. There’s little that brightens his mood now, and it does everything to validate his decision to quit.

Ren steps away from the register to go prep an order and Osamu takes his place without a word. It scares him, sometimes, how accustomed he’s gotten to this little café and the functionality of his coworkers. He supposes he’ll get used to where he goes next.

He breathes out slowly and looks up, prepared to contort his expression into something resembling anything but malice. What he isn’t prepared for is his face to split into a blinding grin when his eyes see the customer in front of him.

“Well,” he drags out, “what can I get started for ya, sweetheart?”

Rintarou doesn’t look up from his phone, but he doesn’t seem to be typing. Osamu zeroes in on the sound of gum being chewed, and his vision droops to watch Rintarou’s mouth moving in mindless motions to chew. They’re standing close enough that Osamu can catch traces of the minty smell. Rintarou’s tongue pushes against the surface of the pale green gum. It spreads into a semi-translucent wall, like he’s preparing to blow a bubble, but instead just rolls his tongue back and resumes chewing.

Osamu clears his throat and averts his gaze back to Rintarou’s eyes.

“My usual,” Rintarou says, voice lilting up in the end accompanied by an upturn of lips.

Osamu punches in the order like it’s second nature. Hibiscus tea with sugar. Something he’s slowly taken a liking to. He still favors his cinnamon tea with honey, however. Rintarou doesn’t win everything.

“Anythin’ else?”

“Mm, and a kiss,” Rintarou beckons, a finger tapping his own lips.

Osamu’s eyes widen in surprise and there’s no stopping the crimson that’s started working its way down his neck. Rintarou looks up then and doesn’t even hesitate to take a picture of Osamu on his phone. Osamu sputters when he registers what just happened.

“Did ya do that on purpose?”

“What?” Rintarou asks, fluttering his eyelashes in a picture of innocence. Osamu knows better.

“Yer flirtin’ has gotten worse, babe.” Osamu tries to will his face to stop heating up while writing Rintarou’s name on a cup. He passes the cup to Ren and looks back to Rintarou, finding him standing with a hand on his hip and waiting expectantly.

“Well?”

Osamu sighs, helplessly grinning as he leans forward. “Rin,” Osamu hums before flicking his eyes to both sides. He’s grateful for how empty the café is.

“I don’t have all day, Samu.”

Rintarou’s eyes droop a bit as he glances at Osamu’s lips, and when he looks back up Osamu has closed the distance to align his lips with Rintarou’s. It doesn’t last very long, the kiss, considering Osamu is still at work. However, when he pulls back his mouth now houses a foreign object in the shape of Rintarou’s gum. Osamu’s face lights up cherry red.

Osamu gives the victory to Rintarou this time.

Hiss. Ding. Push. Ring. Name.

After sliding off his apron and name tag, Osamu picks up two to go cups full of his and Rintarou’s respective tea of choice. Rintarou steps towards the counter, actually typing on his phone this time, and reaches for a drink. Osamu pulls his hand away and leans over to peek at the screen.

“Who’re ya textin’?”

There’s a snort. It’s still an ugly little thing but Osamu adores it all the same. “You know your brother’s texting _me_ about tonight now? Care to explain?”

“Duh, I’m ignorin’ him.” Rintarou fixes him with a look and Osamu lightly pouts. “Fine, just tell him and Kita-san to meet us at our place and we can all go to the restaurant together.”

Rintarou nods while holding out his hand for his cup, which Osamu gladly provides. “Now let's get out of here. Don’t wanna spend another minute in this place,” Osamu gripes.

Osamu hums delightfully at the way Rintarou laughs. He’s had enough time to map out that laugh until it was all consuming and melted across his skin like honey. The breathy quality, vibrations hidden in the back of Rintarou’s throat. The dip in pitch right near the end before Rintarou has to breathe in and then laughs again. Osamu’s favorite part of that laugh will always be the small grin that comes along with it, though.

He slings his arm around Rintarou’s waist and directs him out of the café, making sure he doesn’t crash into anything or any _one_ with the way he’s engrossed in his phone.

The noises from inside melt away and Osamu’s ears instead listen to the rustle of wind through trees and soft chirps from birds and conversation he barely catches from the foot traffic. He relaxes into Rintarou’s side, taking idle sips from his cup. It’s calming to be around Rintarou, he decides. They pause at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to signal that it’s okay to walk. His eyes flutter closed but only for a second.

Then, Rintarou kisses his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/matsucockwa)
> 
> huge thank you to grace for betaing this for me <3


End file.
